Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch, OC version
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Rosie and Hazel face off against a bully at the park; the Candy Kid. (Story idea suggested by celrock).


Author's note: About two months ago, I read my friend, celrock's, story 'Dust Bunnies, the OC version', and you know what? I loved it. I'm not sure how many of you have read it, although it is a story based on the Rugrats episode from season four episode, "Dust Bunnies." Celrock, however, is creative, and therefore she replaced the main characters, Tommy and Chuckie, with my OC, Rosie, and Hazelnut Swirl's OC, Hazel. At the end of her story, she gave readers a challenge; to write our own version of a Rugrats episode, yet with OC's. Those were the only requirements. I, in the review section, accepted this challenge, along with Hazelnut Swirl, whose I hope to see soon, and therefore, on the twelfth of July, this is the challenge.

Originally, I had wanted for this story to last for about four chapters, but after re-watching the episode yesterday (eleven fifty-five pm here as I type this, and I'm assuming that by the time I do end up finishing this, it will be the thirteenth), which was ten minutes, I realized that there really was no need to do so, and I could probably turn it into a one-shot. This was the result.

As for the 'orange juice' thing, I just wanted to add in that orange juice is my favorite type of juice, which is why I chose it for this chapter as opposed to the original apple juice.

Disclaimer: Despite the fact that no characters from Rugrats appear in this story, I would still like to use this disclaimer. Every character from Rugrats is the property of their original creator.

After seeing this episode again, I have two new ideas for one-shots, and I think I'd like to use Belinda and Prudence more in my stories.

This story takes place one year prior to Rosie and Hazel meeting the Rugrats. It must be by coincidence that both Rosie and Tommy had something similar happen. Thanks

 **Showdown at Teeter Totter Gulch – OC version**

On a sunny day in Boston, Rosie Hall and her best friend, Hazel Levine, sat in a toy wagon while Rosie's grandmother dragged the wagon along. Since her grandmother had visited from Yucaipa recently, she had been taking Rosie and Hazel to more places. Even though her grandmother had Alzheimer's, it was not so much of an issue that she couldn't take her granddaughter, Rosie, and Rosie's best friend, Hazel to the park on a hot day.

Surely, however, her Alzheimer's would affect the situation in some way, and it did. As opposed to going to their normal city park, the elderly woman had ended up walking the two babies to a park that was farther than the park that they usually went to.

"Now, let's see, did Sherry say to this park or not?" Rosie's grandmother asked herself. "Oh, I'm sure that it was this park! Anyway, girls, did you know that when I was your age, we didn't usually go to the park? We did play though, and I remember being the ice queen and the cee – _utest_ boy in kindergarten… or was it pre-school… oh, whatever! Wanted to be my ice king, and he was just so ugly… no, he was adorable…"

While the woman rambled on, Rosie and Hazel exchanged some words themselves.

"Rosie, do ya think we're almost there?" Hazel asked. "We've been riding in here for a long time, ya know, and we're still not there!"

"Don't worry, Hazel, I think we're almost there," Rosie assured her best friend. "I'm sure that the park that we get to will be super fun, and that we'll be able to do lots of stuff, maybe even stuff that we can't do at other parks. All I know is that it's gonna be super fun, and that there'll probably be other kids there."

"I hope you're right, Rosie," Hazel told her, before they both turned back to see what Rosie's grandmother had to say.

"And oh, then he kissed my friend and stole my heart!" she exclaimed. "Or… wait… maybe he kissed _me_ and stole _my_ heart, I don't remember."

Rosie, beginning to feel bored like Hazel, glanced to the other side, and smiled at what she saw.

"Hey, Hazel, we're real close to getting there!" Rosie exclaimed.

Hazel glanced at the huge sign from far ahead with her, and she, too, smiled.

After a few more minutes of Rosie's grandmother, Stella's, ramblings, they all arrived at the park.

"Well, here we are, kids!" she said with a smile.

" _Wow_ ," Rosie and Hazel said at the same time.

The park was large and had a lot of sand. There were many kids who had come to this park with their legal guardians, and they seemed to be enjoying their stay there.

Assuming that this was the right park, the elderly woman wheeled them in. Once they were on the sand, she picked both Rosie and Hazel up and put them down on the sand.

"Go on, Rosa, Hazelnut, play," Stella told them, not even realizing that she had gotten their names wrong.

With that, Stella walked off and searched for a bench. However, because she had, at the moment, forgotten what exactly a bench was, she ended up sitting on a nearby rock. It turned out that she had also forgotten to bring something to entertain herself, as not even a minute after, she ended up falling asleep.

Meanwhile, the babies had just finished questioning why Stella had forgotten their names, and decided that this was a topic for another time.

"Well, let's see what they gots around here, I guess," Hazel said.

The two began walking around the park, glancing around to see if there was anything that they'd find fun.

While walking around, Rosie spotted a worn-down place that had children around it.

"Hey, Hazel, look!" Rosie exclaimed, pointing at the place.

Hazel's attention turned to the place, and they both looked at it with amazement for a second. Feeling as if it were safe, they both walked over to it, carefully climbing up the two steps, when a little boy walked out.

"Howdy there!" the boy exclaimed, a smile on his face.

The little boy had blond, curly, hair, that nearly reached his shoulders, about three teeth, and, in both of their opinions, a nice smile. He was wearing an orange shirt with a diaper, and he had the bluest eyes that the two had ever seen.

"Howdy," Rosie said.

"Howdy," Hazel said as well.

Feeling curious about what was inside the place, the two walked in and saw two babies who were, in particular, not all that cute, drinking some juice.

Ignoring them, they walked over to the boy, who's name they had not learned of yet.

"Hey, you guys are new 'round here, aren't ya?" he asked.

"Uh huh," they said, nodding.

The boy gave them another one of his charming smiles.

"That's what I thought, cuz I've never seen you here before and I go to this park every week!" He exclaimed. "Well, since I know that now, my name is Clement."

Rosie smiled at him, along with Hazel.

"Well, I'm Rosie, and this is Hazel," Rosie said, pointing at Hazel, who was standing right next to her. "She's a bit olderer than me, but she's real nice."

"You know, you guys look kinda thirsty," Clement told them. "What kinda drink do ya want?"

The two looked at each other, before turning back to Clement.

"Orange juice," they said.

They both had a love for orange juice, and always had since they were even younger, and surely, Clement had orange juice.

"Good choice," Clement said, handing them a box of orange juice each.

As he did this, however, Hazel noticed and ended up pointing out something.

"Hey, how'd ya get that bruise on your arm?" Hazel asked. "That's the biggest one that I've ever seen."

Rosie turned her head in confusion while looking at it.

"Yeah, how'd you get it?" Rosie asked.

"Oh, uh, someone pushed me," Clement said, glancing down, looking nervous.

"Really?" Rosie asked, surprised that there was someone at this park who would do such a thing to a boy as sweet as Clement. "Who?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Clement mumbled.

Rosie and Hazel simply glanced at another once again before sticking a straw into their boxed juices, and started drinking them.

Clement continued to look down for a moment, before he looked back up at them with a smile.

"Hey, wanna go out and play on the monkey bars?" Clement asked.

"Sure," Rosie and Hazel said.

About a minute later, Rosie was climbing on the monkey bars, while Hazel tried to keep her balance on what they referred to as the "climbing thing." After doing that, Clement let Hazel have a turn riding his trike, and boy, did they enjoy it.

Now, they were playing in the sandbox, smiles on their faces.

"Wow, at first I thought that this park would be okay, but now I'm sure that this is the bestest park ever"! Rosie exclaimed.

Barely a second after the baby said that, a loud noise came. Clement's face turned from happy to frightened.

"I gotta go," Clement whispered to them. "It's real close to no shadow time."

"No shadow time?" Hazel asked. "What's that?"

"You guys know when the sun starts to leave?" Clement asked.

"Uh huh," they said.

"Well, that's when the Candy kid comes around," Clement explained.

"Who?" Hazel and Rosie asked, confused.

"The Candy Kid," Clement whispered again, glancing around quickly. "He's the meanest toddler around these parts. Everybody knows his name, and everybody's ascared of him."

Hazel, feeling a bit nervous, pleaded to leave.

"Rosie, maybe it's time for your grandma to take us home," Hazel suggested.

"Hazel, you're ascared of this kid?" Rosie asked.

"How could I not be?" Hazel asked. "Now, I like 'ventures and I like wormies, but I don't like big, scary, kids too much."

"C'mon, Hazel, one toddler can't be that scary," Rosie insisted. "They must be over reacting or something."

It would seem that none of them were over reacting, though, as pretty much every kid except for the three standing there began running around, searching for a place to hide or for their guardian before the Candy Kid came around.

Finally, the kid came in, and they all took notice of his appearance. He was taller than all of them, and Rosie guessed his age to be perhaps one and a half or two. He had light brown messy hair, with parts of it sticking up in places. His hair was a bit longer than ear length, and he was a bit chubby, although judging by the chocolate bar and the ice cream cone that he was holding, neither Rosie nor Hazel thought that they should be surprised.

"Well, if it isn't the little prince," he teased. "Who are these? Your servants?"

Rosie and Hazel tried their best not to shake, as though they both refused to admit it, this boy was rather intimidating.

"Really, princy, I thought that you would be smart 'nough not to stick around when I come, but I guess that with that yellow hair, ya really are being dumbed down, aren't ya?"

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Rosie asked, upset to see one of her friends teased.

The taller boy, angry by this suggestion, gave her a glare that made Rosie gulp.

"Please?" she added in, hoping that he would listen to her.

He walked over to her, and got up in her face.

"How old are you, girl?" He asked her.

"Err… I turned one a while ago," Rosie gulped, stepping back a bit.

"Well," the boy said, pointing his melting vanilla ice cream cone in her face, "if you wanna live to be one and a half, you should go!"

"But" –

"Be careful, Rosie," Clement whispered.

"We'd like to play here," Rosie reminded the boy.

"Yeah," Hazel agreed.

"Well, I'm not fine with it, so you oughta scram!" he yelled.

When he saw that none of them were moving, yet very close to shaking, he looked at them strangely, since most kids left after such words.

"What are you waitin' for?"

"We're waitin' for you to do somethin' so we can keep playin'."

He rolled his eyes, and kicked one of the toys that Clement had brought to the park.

The boy knocked Hazel down, and though it wasn't enough to give her any bruises, it was enough for her to get sand in her mouth, which she tried to spit out.

Then, he walked over to Rosie's diaper, and put his nearly finished ice cream cone inside of her diaper, since it was showing, as she was bending down to try to help Hazel up.

Rosie began screaming and jumping around, yelling, "Ah! Cold! Cold!"

He laughed while Clement, the only one still standing… well, in other words, who wasn't really suffering, insisted that none of those acts were funny.

Clement turned around to try to help them up, and, as he did, the boy popped out a piece of bubblegum and began blowing it.

This caused gum to get in Clement's hair, which resulted in him beginning to cry while The Candy Kid laughed even more.

The Candy Kid, satisfied with his wrongdoings, walked away from the scene to go somewhere and play.

"What are we gonna do?" Hazel asked, near tears herself, as not only was she a baby, yet her day at the park that was _supposed_ to be fun was now simply ruined.

"Only thing that we can do Hazel," Rosie told her.

They both seemed to understand what to do, and began screaming.

" _Mommy_!" the two screamed as they cried, while Clement walked over to them and he, too, continued crying.

Later that night, once Rosie had gotten home, along with Hazel, whom she had bid farewell to by now, thoughts murmured in her head about her day. It gave her trouble with sleep. That was when Rosie realized that she couldn't be sad forever, and that she, along with Hazel, whom her mother promised would be coming over tomorrow, needed to face the Candy Kid once and for all.

The next day, Rosie's grandmother took both Rosie and Hazel back to the park. Since Rosie hadn't told Hazel of her plan yet, Hazel had been frowning up.

"Rosie, I really don't like the park, why is your grandma bringing us here again?" Hazel asked.

"Well, we gots to stand up to the Candy kid, cuz otherwise we'll never get what we want and we'll be sad forever," Rosie suggested. "You don't want that, do you?"

"No, but I sure do wish that there was an easier way out," Hazel said with a sigh.

"Trust me, Hazel, we're gonna make the Candy Kid more scared of us than we are of him," Rosie assured her, having heard her father say it before. "At least, I hope so."

As they had the day before, they arrived at the park and Stella picked them both up out of the wagon.

"Go on and play now," she told them, and walked away.

Hazel glanced around, making sure that the Candy Kid wasn't there.

"So, are you sure that we gotta do this?"

"Yes, Hazel," Rosie said, pulling her hand.

"H-Hi Rosie, hi Hazel," a voice said.

Rosie and Hazel turned, and gasped when they saw Clement, with a few large tufts of hair on his head. He was still near tears.

"Clement, what happened?" Hazel asked. "Not to be rude, but you're almost bald!"

Clement began crying at this, as his luscious blond hair was now cut, and it didn't look too good, either.

"Don't cry, Clement," Rosie told him, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, it's okay," Hazel told him, attempting to smile.

"We'll try our best to make sure that the Candy kid stays out of your hair," Rosie promised.

Clement gasped.

"Guys, look!" Clement said, pointing downwards.

The two looked down and frowned.

"Uh oh, it's time," Hazel said.

"We gotta hide!" Clement exclaimed.

"No, guys, as I told Hazel earlier, we gotta face this Candy Kid," Rosie said. "Grandma once told me that we gotta face our fears, and if we don't do that, then maybe we deserve to get bullied!"

Seeing that the others were about to hide, Rosie stopped them.

"Wait! Stop!"

They all turned around to see her.

"And why?" one girl asked.

"Cuz we gotta stand up to this kid! Show him that we're not ascared! Prove to him that we're strongerer!"

"Yeah!"

"Face him, tell him that we don't like what he's doing!"

"Yeah!"

"You guys in or not?"

There was no reply to that.

Rosie sighed.

"Okay, I guess not," she said.

Just then, all of the kids ran off.

"Aren't you gonna hide too?" Rosie asked.

"No, Rosie, we're with you," Clement told her.

"Yeah… and the good spots are taken," Hazel added.

"Awe, thanks, guys," Rosie said.

"What do we need to do?" Clement asked.

"If something goes wrong, Hazel, I need you to take Clement away from here while I deal," Rosie told them.

"Okay," Hazel said. "I'm fine with taking a nice, calm, guy like Clement away from somethin' wrong."

"Anyway, guys, guard me," Rosie said as they stepped back.

Once she moved forward, Clement whispered to Rosie with a lovesick grin, "Rosie ain't like other babies. She's brave, and she knows how to deal."

"Yeah, I didn't meet her till a few months before she turned a year old, but even by then, she was a crazy baby," Hazel explained. "I don't know what happened."

Meanwhile, Rosie prepared for the Candy Kid to come, her eyebrows scrunched together.

Once he came around, he was a swinging a candy cane, and, as usual, not smiling.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to come around at my park," The Candy Kid reminded her.

"It's not your park!" Rosie shouted.

"Says who?" The Candy Kid shouted back.

"Says me!" Rosie practically screamed. "This park is for good kids who stick around and play nice!"

"Play nice?" he asked. "I'll show you nice playin'!"

He threw his candy cane down and brought out his bubblegum package.

The Candy Kid began chewing his gum and blowing it, while kids everywhere ran off as he stalked closer to Rosie. Rosie, too, did the same, and they were now about an inch or two away from each other. The Candy Kid began blew his bubble to be really big; so big that Rosie was afraid of it getting in her hair. Now, Clement's haircut had been bad, but Rosie's hair was a bit longer, so she was sure that it would have an even worse affect.

Rosie decided to think fast, and managed to remember that the cone that he had thrown in her diaper yesterday was still there. Digging in her diaper, she got it out.

"You had better back up, or I'll pop it!" Rosie threatened.

That turned out to be no good, because he just knocked it down. Rosie gulped.

Hazel, seeing that her friend was in a jiffy, grabbed the candy cane that the kid had knocked down.

"Here Rosie! Quick!"

Rosie nodded and, just as the gum was about to spread to her own hair, popped the bubble, leaving pink bubblegum all over The Candy Kid's face, resulting in his crying.

His father walked over to him, surprised.

"Oh, Paulie, I knew that I shouldn't have left all that candy out," the man said, before picking up his son, now revealed as Paulie, and carrying him out of the park.

This left Rosie, Hazel, and Clement surprised.

About a second later, all of the kids came out from their hiding spots, and began cheering for Rosie.

Clement, meanwhile, gave Rosie a lovesick smile, while she just did what she had seen in the movies – she winked at him.

"You did it!" Hazel exclaimed. "See? You are the bestest!"

Rosie felt proud of herself, as one of her goals were accomplished, and now nothing could haunt her at night.

The next day, they came back to the park once again, and were, of course, put to silence when the Candy Kid came back. His hair had been chopped off, and it now looked similar to Clement's, but a bit longer and messier. He was eating broccoli sticks.

"Hey, kid, whatcha eating?" Rosie asked.

"Broccoli sticks," he answered in a voice higher than his own. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I don't gots a lot of teeth," Rosie said with a smile.

"Hey, wanna play with us?" Clement asked.

"Sure," he said.

They all sat down and played together. Once again, there was another good day at the park.

"Well, looks like the park is normal once again," Hazel said, standing up with a smile.

"Looks like my work here is done," Rosie said. "I better be heading on home."

"But you can't head home," Clement said.

"I have to head home," Rosie said. "Sometimes a baby just has to move on."

"Are you ever coming back?" Clement asked with a frown.

" 'Course I will," Rosie said.

"But when Rosie, when?" Clement asked.

"I dunno, maybe tomorrow or the day after?" Rosie suggested.

With that, she bid him goodbye with a smile, as did Hazel, as they went off to find Stella.

As they did so, Clement grinned at Rosie.

"That Rosie sure is the braveliest baby girl ever," Clement said.

And from then on, things at the park were happy.


End file.
